


Snapshots

by axdorkxable



Category: Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the relationship between Cameron and Sarah, leading up and beyond "Her Choice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is angry that Cameron hid Vick's chip from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Part 1 - Own**

"You lied to me!" Sarah snapped. "Why?"

"It was for the integrity of the mission."

"Bullshit! You could have gotten us killed!"

Cameron tilted her head slightly to the side. "I will do anything to protect you and John."

"Why not Derek, huh?"

"I do not like him."

Sarah blinked in surprised. "What?"

"I do not like him," Cameron repeated, looking down at the floor. "In the future, I saw him as a comrade, but even now he still hated me. I have never owned anything, but you gave me a room and called it mine, and he entered without my permission. I do not like him."

Sarah stared wide-eyed at the terminator. "You don't like him because he went through your stuff?"

"Yes."

Sarah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Fine." She glared. "Next time, do not lie."

Cameron looked at her, a genuine grin on her face. "Thank you."

Sarah shook her head and stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling something about stupid robots and their possessions.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is angry, Cameron is both amused and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Part 2 - Anger**

Sarah woke up with a gasp, her body already reacting to the threat that was not there. She listened closely, her eyes darting around the room, but she could hear only the wind outside and the TV. Lowering the gun, she looked at the clock and nearly groaned; 2:12am. Less than three hours of sleep.

Hauling herself out of bed, she padded silently to the living room - being silent only for John and Derek, as she knew Cameron would've heard her change in breathing long before she got out of bed.

The blue light from the TV illuminated her pathway as she walked in, and she found Cameron lying on the couch watching TV - as in on her back, with one arm under her head, the other draped on her stomach. Sarah shouldn't have been surprised, as this was nothing knew, but it still surprised her. A month ago, Cameron had started acting more…human; smiling, leaning lazily against a doorframe, even _pouting_.

"Nightmare?" Cameron asked quietly, mindful of the other sleeping occupants.

Sarah nodded, but didn't elaborate. "What are you watching?"

"The channel is on the Late Night Show, but I am performing scans of the perimeter and interior, looking for any threats."

"And I'm guessing since you're laying there, there is none," Sarah joked.

"Correct. Do you want coffee?" Cameron asked as she sat up.

"Lie back down, I'm going to try to get more sleep."

"There is a ten percent chance of you falling back to sleep."

Sarah glared. "I don't need your damn statistics!" With one last glare, she stormed out of the room.

Cameron watched her go, feeling torn. On one hand, Sarah Connor's feelings were not part of her mission protocol; but, then again, neither were hers. On the other hand, she wanted to follow Sarah, wanting to comfort her from her nightmares. After some hesitation, she got up and began her rounds, and then she would check on Sarah.

By the time she made it outside of Sarah's room one hour and twenty-two minutes later, Sarah was still not asleep. The door was wide open, and she could see the woman repeatedly punch the wall; the wall that was mostly concrete. She quickly went up behind the slightly smaller woman, grabbing a hold of Sarah's arms.

"Stop. You are hurting yourself."

Sarah growled and struggled to get away from her. "Let me go!"

"No, I will not let you continue hurting yourself." Sarah turned to face Cameron, but the terminator didn't let her go. She started pushing against Cameron - though the brunette noticed there was barely any strength behind it.

"Let me go."

Cameron pulled Sarah close to her, so she was trapped in her arms. "No."

Sarah struggled for nearly five minutes before she collapsed fully into Cameron. "I hate you."

"I know."

"I'm tired," Sarah said before she yawned. Cameron let her go so she could stumble towards the bed. Cameron tilted her head at Sarah's emotional switch; Sarah always surprised her one way or another.


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Part 3 - Hot**

Sarah rolled her head lazily to the side as bare feet hit the wooden floor of the kitchen. Cameron, dressed in just a tank top and shorts, was completely comfortable in the one hundred degree weather.

Not having enough energy to move her head, she continue to stare at Cameron as the terminator cleaned off her hands at the sink. "Any luck?"

"No, with the amount of damage, it would be easier to buy a new one."

Sarah groaned. "We don't have enough money to buy a new air conditioner."

Cameron didn't answer right away, finishing washing her hands. When she was done, she turned to Sarah, frowning. "If we do not get a new one, you could overheat."

"I know." Sarah frowned. "I'm jealous; you're not even bothered by this heat."

Cameron grinned, her brown eyes sparkling. "I know. John was looking for you earlier, said he wanted to show you something in the garage."

"Do I have to," Sarah whined. With a huffed she forced herself off the chair. "What did he want?"

Cameron shrugged. "I do not know, he didn't say."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but headed outside anyways. Cameron followed her, thought Sarah had no idea why. She found John in the garage just as Cameron had said, but the boy was standing in front of a tarp, rocking back and forth on his heels.

She raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

"Mom! What makes you think I did anything?" John whined, though there was a grin on his face.

"Cameron said you wanted to see me?" John nodded enthusiastically and moved out of the way, pulling the tarp off as he went. As the tarp finally slid away, it revealed an air conditioner. Sarah immediately turned to Cameron.

"I thought I told you we couldn't afford a new one!"

Cameron frowned. "I didn't buy it. John built it."

Sarah blinked and looked between the two. "What?"

"It was John's idea, after we found the old one could not be repaired."

John rolled his eyes. "Ignore her, she did most of the work."

Sarah pulled John into a hug, but she looked over at Cameron. "Thank you, both of you." She kissed John's head before letting him go. "And I'm sorry for getting angry before you explained."

Cameron gave her a smile. "It's okay."

As they walked back inside, with the new air conditioner in hand, Sarah turned to Cameron, laughter dancing in her eyes. "I'm still jealous."


End file.
